<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Merboy and the Fisherman【ART】 by hjbender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623027">The Merboy and the Fisherman【ART】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender'>hjbender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comic, Crushes, Digital Art, Eventual Relationships, Falling In Love, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fisherman Kanan Jarrus, Humor, Illustrations, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love at First Sight, M/M, Merboy Ezra Bridger, Merpeople, Modern Era, Rating May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra is a curious merboy. Kanan is a local fisherman. These are their adventures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra Bridger/Kanan Jarrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an ongoing <s>obsession</s> artistic endeavor that can be followed in real time on my sideblog and tagged as #<a href="https://softpadawan.tumblr.com/tagged/merboy-ezra">merboy ezra</a>. There might be fic, I don't know anything at this point. I'm just messing around and having fun. :)</p>
<p>P.S. If you click "Entire Work" up at the top there you can just scroll through all the art in one swoop.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://thebentarchive.net/gallery/albums/starwars/merboyezra2.jpg"></a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Third Sighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://thebentarchive.net/gallery/albums/starwars/merboyezra3.jpg"></a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. That Sinking Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://thebentarchive.net/gallery/albums/starwars/kanansinkHQ.png"></a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Face to Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://thebentarchive.net/gallery/albums/starwars/underwaterHQ.png"></a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did a "speedpaint" video of me working on this art. You can view it <a href="https://youtu.be/hnYoZ0Idpn4">here</a> on YouTube.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kiss the Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://thebentarchive.net/gallery/albums/starwars/merkiss-full.jpg"></a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kallus works on the same fishing boat as Kanan and he's been listening to these fish tales for too many years.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Scales and Tails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm getting a bit out of order here, but the next 2 comic pages are taking a while for me to complete, so have this they've-already-met-and-are-getting-to-know-each-other illustration for now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ezra reassures a nervous Kanan that, no, his scales will <em>not</em> cut like shark’s skin, just touch ‘em already, sheesh! Silly human. (He plans to inspect Kanan’s hairy legs later.) 😂</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://thebentarchive.net/gallery/albums/starwars/scales-zed.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>
 </p>
<p>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonus: Pencil lineart + shaded pencil sketch (click/tap for full size)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>